


Fino a Che La Morte Ci Separi

by LunaTsuki61



Series: ItaSaku Heartache Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Death, Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTsuki61/pseuds/LunaTsuki61
Summary: His love knew no bounds and even in death he stayed beside her.Waiting and waiting for when she will choose him.Waiting for her love-Till the end reached them.His love for her was the killer.And for him-He would gladly take death's hand if it meant they would be together.With each breath he took in her presence, the more deeply he fell in her indulgence.He fell and he fell-Till he hit rock bottom,Sunk so deeply he was left solemn.And yet,In the darkness he laid smiling,For his love for her was lasting.No end could be seen-No limit is known.His yearning for her was shown, always showering her with compassion he owned.He had loved her so deeply.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: ItaSaku Heartache Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Itasaku





	Fino a Che La Morte Ci Separi

_**_________________________________________________** _

_**"....I love you..."** _

_**...But you loved someone else...** _

_**_________________________________________________** _

For everyone in the world is a celebration of smiles, laughter, gifts and love. It is a holiday where you sit down together with your family as you enjoy the delicious meals and warmth carried by loved ones.

...

_**Everyone but him.** _

...

But he had never once experienced such warmth. His little brother was already married off to the Uzumaki clan far North, a bargaining chip to stop the chaos between their clansmen. While his father was too busy with controlling his people and his Kingdom, his mother was too caught up with the words of women being just mere tools to be used as scapegoats, sacrifice, offerings and as tools for reproduction. 

But sometimes, in some rare occasions, he could see warmth in his father's eyes as he laid unguarded with his mother's loving care. Only in nights where storms were too great for the townspeople to go out and hunt. Only in nights when his father got too distracted, tired and when the crown lays forgotten at the sidelines.

And in those rare moments of receiving love from someone you love, _**Itachi**_ is gripped by a jealousy for such affection.

He wanted someone to embrace, to kiss and to spoil until they could only depend on him. And as greedy as that was, he could never truly hate himself for such a thing.

For he was merely but a human. A human full of pride, greed, wrath, envy, lust, gluttony and sloth.

...

_**Therefore he could not blame himself of such yearning.** _

...

  
But as much as he yearns, he still thinks himself undeserving of such magical things from what he had done to get to the throne. For him, someone as immoral and full of deceit should never ever be bestowed such warmth.

But to begin with, he never really thought of himself as someone deserving to see the beauty of his pink haired knight.

...

_**She was too pure, too honorable and untainted.** _

...

  
Unlike him who was full of greed, selfishness and deplorable thoughts for her emerald gaze, her pink hair that smelled of cherry blossoms, rough hands that were littered with scars and her unmatchable strength that could topple even the strongest men.

He wanted to have them all. He wanted to carry her in his embrace, to kiss her senseless until she says nothing but his name.

...

**_However, he could not ever act upon such greed._ **

...

Merely looking, seeking and admiring from a far. Never to touch, never to feel, never to grasp nor embrace.

It was decided the night where he was forced to kill his own flesh and blood for the sake of his Kingdom and his little brother.

But all his logic and decisions went the drain the moment _**Danzo**_ lead the destruction of his Kingdom. It turns out, _he too,_ was nothing more than just a mere pawn at the old man's disposal.

And as his beautiful knight coughed more blood and stained her white coat with a familiar shade of crimson, he could not help but be shaken with anger.

..

_**Everyone else had left but her, his most loyal subject, his beloved flower.** _

...

  
She was laying on her back on the hard glass floor, a serene smile painting her face a permanent beauty. Forever and will always be remembered by the stars and moon.

And as realization hit him, like a rainfall so sudden and unexpected, his face shifted to mortification and anger, a pained scream frozen in place. 

He didn't waste a second and hurriedly scooped her in his arms with delicate and soft hands as if she was a fragile glass.

_'So unlike his Majesty...'_

"I forbid you to close your eyes! I'll get you some help! J-just!" She cut off his stuttering mess with blood covered fingers, staining his lips a lovely red for her.

"... it's okey..." He froze.

_She could rest now._

"No! No! No!" His angry words contradicted his gentle touch.

She couldn't stay any longer anymore, the poison from the arrow earlier had already spread throughout her whole body. There was nothing left for them to do.

"I forbid you from leaving me Sakura. I forbid you!" He pulled her closer, hiding his face from sight. 

_She was sorry._

  
_She did not want this either._

"I have yet to ask you out!" Their evening stroll that somewhat always gets cancelled every single time.

She felt wet tears sink into her blood soaked armor.

"I have yet to cook for you! I have not kissed you senseless! We have not went to town for you to experience your first date, we have yet to lay under the stars as we embrace each other!" The arms around her were shaking, desperate even. Desperate for what, she knew but didn't want to voice it out loud.

_She could not do this to his Majesty._

" _....we have yet to hold hands..._ " Her eyes stung from the tears she refused to let fall. She wanted to do those thing as well. With him, together with him. She wanted to do them with him....

But she was merely a Knight, merely a commoner, merely a slave unbefitting of his majestic beauty.

But she was also tired. She knew she didn't belong in this life anymore. She didn't have the right to hurt him more than this.

She begged and begged for him to let go.

" _Please stop your Majesty... please save yourself_..."

...

_**Please let her go.** _

...

  
"I still have to ask your hand in marriage! We still haven't said our vows! " Once upon a time when she was a child from afar, merely observing the two beautiful boys by the castle walls, one always had a book in hand as he spent his days, while the other had a sword as he talked to the older one.

...

_**But he had went away, away from her eyes, away from her reach. And already with someone else.** _

...

  
She had wanted those too. A promise, rings, vows, a family to care for, a husband to cook for, children to sing for and a home to clean.

But they both could not have those.

_They can't. They couldn't._

...

_**She cant. For she had fallen for someone else, she could never return his love and affection.** _

...

So she had begged him to never say those words again.

Please....don't.

_"I love you..."_ Her tears broke free and what is left of her resolve crumbled to dust. Her tears fell loose one by one, it pained for his heart.

"...Forgive me... your Majesty but you are an _idiot_..." Her arms wrapped around the sobbing male, his curtain like raven hair staining red from her blood.

"How dare you..." He pulled back, gripping her face in his stained hands. His beautiful obsidian eyes that reminded her of Sasuke were saying how angry he was. 

But she did not need words to understand him, she had been by his side as he grew older, by his side as he took the heartless mission of slaughtering his own parents and when he took the throne.

She didn't need words to understand this person....his eyes have always showed her everything.

  
"How dare you make me feel like this and try to leave!" He didn't let her look anywhere else but his crying face. So pained, so angry and so lost yet so full of bottomless love.

~~_Why her?_ ~~

~~_Why couldn't it be someone else?_ ~~

~~_Why this girl who had chosen someone else over his beautiful love?_ ~~

~~_Why had she not fallen for this man instead, and let the other tear her heart out and never return it?_ ~~

~~_She felt angry with herself._ ~~

~~_To this unfair chance._ ~~

~~_This unfair world._ ~~

~~_This unfair life._ ~~

~~_This unfair love of sacrifice and what ifs._ ~~

**_She wanted to hate the world._ **

His tears crushed her resolve, breaking the locks and chains she made just so she would not say anything else that could pain him.

But his tears ate at her walls.

Breaking her chains.

_-opening the locks over her heart._

A cough passed her lips, staining him red like her. Without knowing, her hands have found their way to his. 

" _...holding hands.._." She connected them together, entangling them, binding them for comfort.

" _...hugs and cuddles..._ " Pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his shaking form. Giving him a hard squeeze as if saying, ~~**_"We're doing it."_**~~

She pulled away from the hug with a pained hiss but she still moved to connect their lips for a few seconds. "...kisses..." adding another. And another. And another. And another until his tears stopped.

"I know it is a selfish thing to do, but I wish that in another life we would choose each other..." Cold fingers wiped away the tears that did not stop.

**~~_Perhaps, in another life I would choose you over anything and everything._ ~~ **

His tears fell along with her blood, staining the glass floor wherein they danced together at his coronation night. _"I will choose you...for always and forever....but I can not stay this time."_

He sobbed.

"I'm sorry... Itachi..." She took the chance to kiss his forehead before moving away to poke it.

And he sobbed harder, twisting his beautiful face into a painting that left her crying as well.

"Maybe in our next life, we can choose each other, we can love together with nothing that can separate us, no boundaries, status nor walls that could stop us from seeing each other." he connected their lips one last time but a little longer.

Tangles and suffocating twists and turns of tongues and lips, conveying both their love for different reasons, their hate, their lost, their chance, their desires, their longing, their pain and anger.

They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongue, an evidence of their breathless desires that could not be undone. 

Even if hers were for someone else.

  
"I wish to be with you in our next life and I promise...I'd stay by your side. _So please go and save yourself..._ " 

Itachi smiled, broken and lost, "Can you at least say it? Even if it is a lie... I would accept it."

" _I could never._ Lying is the one thing that I could never do to you your Majesty..." She smiled back as her eyes became heavy.

"But know that _**I do so**_....just as much as you do...or maybe more... just... _in a different way_... "

It was the last words she could manage before her eyes closed, turning everything to nothingness.

He knew he couldn't see them anymore and so he screamed.

He didn't beg her to stay nor did he hate her for leaving.

He screamed because he would miss her sososomuch that he knew it would eventually kill him.

He whispered his I love you's like an endless recording that would not stop.

  
_Rocking them both as if to calm himself._

She looked so serene and happy with her eyes closed, as if she was finally able to rest.

He didn't bother to convince himself she would live and survive because he knew that if he pretended that she would stay, he would just end up painting this world red just like her.

_She was right,_ it would have killed him to hear her say those words.

...

_**A world without her cold unspoken love felt so empty and useless.** _

...

  
He knew he couldn't live without her and not end up killing everyone in this damn world. So he laid her down the glass floor, a beautiful red swallowing up the space.

His eyes met her sword a few meters away, the same sword he had gifted her on her knighthood ceremony. He reached for the sword without even thinking and he plunged it to his heart. He pulled the sword out and gently set it beside its master.

He laid beside his love, facing her to him and scooping her in his arms, and connected their lips one last time as he brushed the pink locks covering her face.

_He leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes._

_A breathless promise that only the stars and moon know of._

  
_A love so dark and deep yet so gentle and pure._

_A bottomless ocean that pulled them deeper into the abyss._

_He was not enough for her to stay._

_-So instead, he followed her till death._

~~_"....Fino a Che La Morte Ci Separi...."_ ~~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A.N:** _

_**Please dont kill me-** _

_**Also, the original story is under the wattpad account ImmaLoveUAll. The other one-shots for my "ItaSaku Heartache Series" are updated earlier on my Wattpad account.** _

_**So feel free to follow, vote and to comment over there.** _

_**Also, this is purely my own idea so DO NOT copy/translate or post this without my permission.** _


End file.
